


I May Have Sleepwalked Here

by Monna99



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid doesn't do goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Have Sleepwalked Here

“Sid!”

Sid stopped. Of course he did, he knew that voice. He heard it all the goddamn time in his head.

He glanced at the blue, perfectly sensible mom car and snorted. “Showing off your new wheels, Davis?” he asked, turning his head away disinterestedly. 

“What?”

Sid nodded at the car and Andy flushed. “No! I just saw you and …”

He heard his old next door neighbor huff out an impatient breath. Sid kept walking. He wanted too much to stay and what the hell was the point? Sid was a goddamn joke. His father was the town drunk, the only woman he’d ever called ‘mom’ was leaving him, he was a high school dropout and he picked up people’s trash for a living. Jesus, he fucking hated Davis sometimes. Sid wouldn’t give a damn about any of it if he didn’t want Andy. If Andy weren’t too good for him.

“Hey!”

Sid snapped his gaze back to Davis and glared at the kid just on principle. “What?”

“I said, I’ll give you a ride. Come on.”

“Yeah?” Sid smirked. “You think because we kissed once now we’re buddies, that it?”

Sid didn’t know why the hell he’d brought that up except that it was never too far from his thoughts.

Andy flushed darkly but held his gaze, “I want us to be friends. Why can’t we?”

And fuck if Sid wanted to be this idiot’s friend. That would never be enough. Not with Andy. “You wanna be friends? Well, friend, I’m looking for my deadbeat alcoholic father to let him know his wife is packing her shit right now and is gonna leave his worthless ass. She’s gonna go and take Hannah with her.” Sid shrugged like it didn’t hurt at all. “Just fucking thought he might want to know. If he’s even sober enough to care.”

Andy had gone pale at his little share and care. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Sid clenched his fists, wanting to hit him because Davis did look sorry and it was the last thing Sid wanted from him. “It’s got nothing to do with you,” he growled. He spun and walked away at a fast clip.

“Sid, wait!”

He kept walking. He didn’t need anyone to pity him. Hell, he didn’t even have it bad. Boyd. Boyd had it bad. His old man beat him just for breathing. So what if Sid’s dad was a drunk. Sid would probably end up exactly like him.

The car still rolled along behind him. He could always cut through the next yard, a quick hop over the nearest fence and Andy wouldn’t be able to follow. He stayed on the sidewalk. 

“Look, I get it.” Andy called out. “My dad walked out on us when I was four. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye.” The car lagged and Sid slowed. “When he left my mom was a mess. She would cry all the time. She doesn’t think I remember but I do. And Molly, she doesn’t even know him. She’s never even heard his voice.”

Sid stopped and glanced back. Andy had pulled the car over. Fuck it, he thought. He walked back and leaned into the passenger window, arms crossed over the door. “I remember.”

Andy jerked back, his eyes dewy, like maybe he was thinking of crying. Jesus, it only made him more beautiful.

“No, you don’t,” he sniffed.

“Yeah, I do. I’m older than you, aren’t I?” he growled, mock fiercely.

Andy smiled shakily. “Barely, by like two years.”

Sid blew out a breath looking away, but he’d never been able to look away for long. “So, wanna help me look for my deadbeat dad?”

“Yeah,” Andy grinned.

Sid slid into the car feeling like he was corrupting Andy a little just by being near.

They headed to a few of his dad’s usual haunts but didn’t find anything and after a while Sid started pointing Andy to places he knew his dad wouldn’t be. He didn’t want the day to end and now he knew time with Andy was short. 

He’d seen one of Andy’s douchebag friends a few weeks back on his trash route and the bastard had smirked when he’d seen it was Sid who was picking up his garbage. He would’ve loved to shove the asshole in with the rest of the trash - in school he would’ve - but he hadn’t seen Andy in a while and he’d been getting antsy. 

“Hey, dude. You seen Andy around?”

Dickface had squinted at him suspiciously. “Maybe, why?”

“I owe him ten bucks, what’s it to you? You seen him or not?”

Dickface had snorted. “Probably stole it from him.”

Sid had stepped forward menacingly. “What the fuck did you say?” Sure he’d stolen shit but not from Andy.

“Nothing. Jeez. Yeah, I’ve seen him. He won’t be around for long, though. He got into UC Berkeley so he’s heading out in a few weeks.”

A few weeks. 

“Anywhere else we can check?” Andy asked, like he’d drive anywhere Sid told him to.

“No,” he said quickly, before saying something he’d regret. Andy didn’t have time for him. He’d be leaving soon, moving on to great things because Andy was going to do great things. “No,” he said again, when Andy just stared at him. “He’ll show up at home soon enough.”

He pushed himself out of the car because he wanted to stay but Andy reached out and caught his arm.

Sid looked back, eyebrow raised questioningly and Andy flushed. His lips parted, like he was trying to think of something to say and Sid couldn’t do it. He couldn’t just walk away with nothing but the memory of a clumsy kiss that ended too quickly six months ago.

He leaned in - just a small kiss, just a taste - because he couldn’t imagine Andy would ever want to give it to him. He’d never regretted stealing, but this he’d pay for in the long run because he’d be alone with his shitty job and shitty life. He’d be left behind remembering the one good thing that came into it - remembering a sweet kiss on a hot summer day - when Andy would have long forgotten there even existed someone by the name of Sid Phillips. He grasped Andy by the shoulders, holding him too tight but he couldn’t make himself loosen his grip, and pulled him in, sucking in a quick breath before he pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss. So soft, so gentle, when he meant to be rough. He flinched when the younger boy lifted his arms but Andy only wrapped them around him, moaning on a breath as his tongue swept out to brush against Sid’s, jousting for place in his mouth. He pulled back, just an inch of space between their lips, Andy’s candy apple breath fanning across Sid’s spit-wet lips.

The next moment Sid jerked away and he was out the car door in an instant. 

“Have fun at Berkeley,” he threw over his shoulder.

“What? Sid!”

He didn’t stop even when the angry honking started behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago I read Under the Table and Dreaming by hollycomb. I LOVED it. So much. I'd never before considered reading Sid/Andy, but after reading her stories of them I couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
